Je t'aime, Gaara
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: ¿Qué es esa extraña coincidencia, de que a donde quiera que va, siempre hay algo que le tiene que recordar a Gaara aun cuando hay mil millas de distancia entre ellos dos? (SasuGaa)


¡Hola! nwn

No saben lo mucho que me costó poder escribir algo decente para el cumpleaños de Sasuke Tuve varias ideas, pero siempre terminaba desechándolas y pos bueno, todo fue una locura xD

Es un SasuGaa... porque amo el SasuGaa y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión ¬w¬ (aunque me fue dificil escribirlo porque me dieron un golpe bajo con la pareja y todos querían GaaNaru y yo temí no poder traerle nada a Sasuke u.u) La idea está toda fumada xD No era así originalmente, de hecho tenía planeado algo muy, muy triste que se me ocurrió el año pasado cuando andaba de visita por esos rumbos Cx Pero no quería darle algo triste al Uchiha pequeño en su cumpleaños y la idea se distorcionó y me salió esto xD

_**Advertencias:**_ OoC por parte de ambos ewe Y un poquito de Lime :3

¡Espero que les guste! Va dedicado a todas las Fans del SasuGaa, en especial a **Ero miri** y **Andy **(espero que lean ) y principalmente a Sasuke xD

¡Sonríe, tu hermano y Gaara te aman!

Ita: *u*

Gaa: ¬/¬*

* * *

**Je t'aime, Gaara****  
**

**~SasuGaa~  
**

La fotografía siempre ha sido una de sus más grandes pasiones, desde que era niño. Sonríe de medio lado y el vestigio de un sonrojo queda en su rostro al rememorar aquellos días de antaño, cuando de pequeño Itachi lo llevaba al parque y él corría por todas partes con una cámara de juguete en sus manos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Presionaba entusiasmado el botoncito de plástico cada que algo le llamaba la atención y luego corría con su hermano mayor para mostrarle las fotos de flores, insectos, parejas sentadas en las bancas compartiendo un beso y niños jugando en el pasto o volando cometas. El mayor le regalaba una sonrisa cálida, revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño para luego regresar su atención al libro en sus manos. Itachi miraba de reojo como su hermano se alejaba corriendo, en busca de nuevas cosas dignas de plasmar en el juguete. Sonreía para sus adentros, le enternecía de sobremanera la imaginación de Sasuke.

Cuando el menor cumplió ocho años, su madre le regaló su primera cámara de verdad y pronto la habitación del moreno comenzó a llenarse de tantas fotos hasta que terminó por tapizar todas las paredes. Ahí están sus padres, sus amigos, su familia; todos sus recuerdos. En el lado derecho de la puerta, por ejemplo, está Naruto con una expresión descompuesta que mató al moreno de risa por semanas: el ceño fruncido, los grandes ojos azules abiertos como platos y la boca tan abierta que parece que en cualquier momento se le caerá la mandíbula; sus pantalones están mojados porque Kiba accidentalmente le tiró encima el plato de ramen que estaba comiendo ese día. Naruto casi mata al Uchiha cuando se dio cuenta de la foto.

Una de sus favoritas está arriba de la mesita de noche, en el lado izquierdo; ahí está su hermano sonriendo nerviosamente mientras abraza a un pelirrojo de ojos miel, que intenta ocultar su fuerte sonrojo tapándose la cara con la mano. Ese día había sido la primera cita de Itachi y Sasori. Y justo al lado de esta, hay una de Suigetsu discutiendo con Karin a un lado de la piscina de la escuela, porque según la pelirroja, el chico había mojado su ropa al momento de saltar al agua.

Como esas hay muchas, cada una guarda un recuerdo en especial para el moreno, ya sea triste o feliz; Sasuke lo captura todo para nunca olvidarlo.

Con el paso de los años, e ignorando las objeciones de su padre, su esfuerzo dio frutos, abriéndole el paso a una de las escuelas más famosas de fotografía en Japón. Ahora mismo, está realizando el proyecto final del último semestre de su carrera; algo a lo que Kakashi sensei llamaba: _"Pic the world"_, que consiste en capturar la belleza del mundo en un álbum fotográfico. Cada alumno eligió una cuidad, pueblo o país donde realizar su trabajo. No debieron preocuparse por el dinero, pues gastos del viaje corrieron a cuenta de la escuela —después de todo no era un grupo muy grande—.

Sasuke escogió la cuidad de París, Francia.

No pudo sentirse sino emocionado cuando el avión arribó y él bajó con la barbilla en alto, mirando a todas partes y tomando fotografías personales con la cámara de su teléfono. El aire de la cuidad lo hacía sentirse como si estuviera dentro de una película francesa mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas y miraba las tiendas lujosas a sus esquinas, los cafés y las majestuosas estructuras de los edificios. Tuvo la ligera sensación de mariposas en el estómago; París era maravilloso.

Él se levanta de la silla borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, toma su cámara Nikon y se la cuelga en el cuello. En camino a la puerta, para frente al espejo y contempla su imagen unos segundos, se acomoda el cuello de la camisa, eleva comisura de sus labios de forma algo prepotente y sale de la habitación.

Fuera del hotel, el aire le golpea la cara y cierra los ojos instintivamente haciendo un mohín. Luego, cuando la ráfaga de viento desaparece, separa los párpados y contempla un momento el cielo sin nubes que se oscurece poco a poco.

Sasuke emprende su camino, tomando una que otra foto en cada esquina en la que se detiene. Es que siempre hay algo que capturar y él ha conservado esa maña de perderse en el montón de cosas que llaman su atención. Gracias a Dios que logró controlarse un poco y no desviarse de su camino.

El río Cena es una de las principales atracciones de París. Da una vista espectacular gracias al manto nocturno que ha caído sobre la ciudad y la luz dorada de las luminarias.

Sasuke se puso en medio del puente más cercano a la Torre Eiffel, calculó el mejor ángulo tanto para la torre como para el río, enfocó su cámara Nikon y tomó la fotografía. Sonrió de medio lado, había salido perfecta.

Larga un suspiro mientras acomoda sus brazos sobre el puente. Quiere contemplar la vista un momento más antes de buscar un lugar dónde cenar, pero entonces el motor de un ferri llama su atención y él desciende la mirada. Allá, a una orilla del río, hay un grupo de personas haciendo una fila en zig zag frente al barco.

_"No parece mala idea, quizá pueda sacar buenas fotos desde ahí"_, pensó Sasuke. Tenía bastante dinero para pagar el tour por el Cena, así que no perdía nada.

Pagó los 36 euros y esperó a entrar. Eligió sentarse en la parte superior del ferri, al aire libre —la verdad es que no soportaba estar en un lugar cerrado con tanta gente—. Durante los primeros cinco minutos del recorrido, ignoró olímpicamente a las chicas oriundas y extranjeras que trataban de hacerle conversación; era un experto para eso, Naruto siempre se lo había dicho.

Se dedicó a escuchar las palabras del guía por el megáfono mientras miraba las construcciones a su alrededor, algunas tenían historias bastante interesantes. Tomó unas cuantas fotos más hasta que su celular se descargó. Pensó en usar su cámara, e iba a encenderla cuando de pronto, una gota de lluvia cayó en su nariz y él clavó la vista en el cielo.

Se quedó quieto.

Las millones de estrellas sobre él eran deslumbrantes y hermosas, y se reflejaron en el destello que emitieron sus ojos oscuros entonces. Sintió un tirón en el estómago, una casi imperceptible sonrisa surcó sus labios, porque las estrellas brillantes siempre le recordaban a él.

Había olvidado mencionarlo, la fotografía (como lo habíamos dicho) no es la única pasión de Sasuke; hay algo más, mucho más importante que cualquier cosa, que hace vibrar al pelinegro en sus cinco sentidos y hacerlo experimentar sensaciones que van desde el enojo a la euforia. Ese algo, que porta cabellos tan rojos como las llamas del infierno y dos turquesas deslumbrantes como ojos, se llama Gaara, y es el extravagante novio del moreno.

Ahora mismo el cielo de París hace que el Uchiha no pueda sacarse al pelirrojo de la cabeza, por más que lo intente. La verdad es que no quiere recordarlo porque le enfurece el hecho de que el pelirrojo no pudiera acompañarlo al viaje. Era una desventaja estar en diferentes carreras, pues Gaara tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes finales en criminología. Pero ya no hay nada qué hacer, aunque el chico no esté con él, esas estrellas lo han hipnotizado, porque así de radiantes estaban la primera vez que logró que el pelirrojo se abriera con él...

_Aún estaba en la preparatoria cuando pasó, se acuerda que él y Gaara habían tenido una discusión —era la séptima del primer semestre que llevaban de conocerse— porque el moreno no aceptaba que el pelirrojo fuera mejor que él en atletismo. Le había lanzado un balón a la cara "por accidente", pero el taheño captó muy bien la indirecta y le regresó el golpe con doble potencia. En pocos segundos el gimnasio terminó hecho un campo de batalla, una de las lámparas casi aplasta al pobre Lee y Sakura terminó con un ojo morado al intentar separarlos. A Sasuke no le importó realmente el castigo que Anko sensei les puso, avisó a Itachi por mensaje de texto que llegaría tarde y se apresuró a recoger los vidrios rotos y los balones. Por su parte, Gaara se encargó de limpiar el piso a regañadientes, gritándole maldiciones de vez en cuando al moreno. Éste sólo sonreía de medio lado. ¡Cuánto le encantaba ver al pelirrojo molesto!  
_

_Dieron las ocho de la noche y a ambos chicos aún les faltaba una última tarea. Subieron a la azotea, sin hablarse, y cada uno se encargó por su cuenta de limpiar el agua de la piscina. Sasuke suspiró cansado y fue a la bodega por el cloro. Cuál no fuera su sorpresa cuando al regresar, encontró al pelirrojo sentado a frente a la alberca, con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho, una diminuta sonrisa sobre los labios y la mirada fija en el techo de cristal por donde se asomaba una tímida luna resguardada por sus estrellas. El moreno sintió un tirón en el estómago y se quedó quieto. Nunca había visto esos ojos turquesa brillar como lo hacían en ese momento, como si de pronto ese chico tan amargado y soberbio con el que siempre peleaba se llenara de felicidad y algo que pudo identificar como melancolía._

_Caminó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. En ningún momento apartó la mirada de él hasta Gaara se dio cuenta, dio un saltito y soltó una maldición._

_— ¿Qué miras, Uchiha?— gruñó entre dientes, fulminando al mayor con la mirada y apartándose como si el chico fuera venenoso._

_El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada como si nada al frente._

_—Pensé que eras un amargado que nunca sonríe—dijo con simpleza y tal vez con algo de burla._

_Gaara chasqueó la lengua claramente indignado, pero no dijo nada y devolvió la mirada al cielo. Un pequeño sonrojo se asomó entre sus mejillas.  
_

_—Yo pienso que eres un engreído que se cree mejor que todos—contraatacó y Sasuke lo miró de reojo, sonriendo.  
_

_—Y yo que eres un anti social retraído con ojos de mapache—dijo apoyado las manos en el suelo y dejando caer su peso en ellas._

_Gaara soltó otro gruñido._

_—Pues tú eres un presumido ególatra—graznó, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que le gustaban las miles de arruguitas que se formaban arriba del puente de la nariz del Sabaku._

_— ¿Por qué miras tanto el cielo?— preguntó cambiándole el tema porque se le acabaron los insultos contra el pelirrojo (realmente, empezaba a encontrarle más virtudes que defectos)._

_Gaara lo miró con duda. Se quedó callado un momento e hizo un gesto como quien no quiere la cosa. Abrió la boca para decirle al moreno que qué carajo le importaba, pero las palabras que salieron no eran nada parecidas.  
_

_—Las estrellas me recuerdan a mi madre— dijo en un tono bajito y se sorprendió. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que decirle algo tan personal al Uchiha? Quién sabe, de todas maneras (y no a voluntad propia) siguió hablando—. Cuando era niño, ella siempre me cantaba una canción sobre las estrellas antes de dormir._

_Y para quien no lo crea, el Uchiha también se había sorprendido de la reacción de Gaara, pues él también estaba seguro de que lo mandaría al demonio._

_—Su enfermedad era terminal— continuó el pelirrojo, sin apartar la mirada del cielo—. Ella sabía que yo era consciente de que en algún momento me dejaría. La canción hablaba de que ella sería como las estrellas, que me estaría cuidando en todo momento y siempre estaría ahí, aunque no la pueda ver. _

_Un revoltijo sacudió el estómago del Uchiha. Sonrió, pero esta vez de una manera más cálida, queriéndole dar a entender al pelirrojo que se había enternecido. Suerte que Gaara no lo estaba mirando._

_—Eso es muy...—empezó a decir. Apretó los labios, mirando el agua de la piscina con un resplandor azul—, muy tierno._

...

_El pelirrojo lo encaró rápidamente. Había hecho un puchero.  
_

_—Cierra la boca, Uchiha.  
_

_Su corta conversación había despertado sensaciones en su interior, pensaba Sasuke mientras se levantaba y ponía el cloro al agua. Se sintió aún más extraño cuando ambos regresaron juntos en el vagón del metro, sin que Gaara le insultara o algo así. Su corazón latió a mil por hora en el momento en el que el pelirrojo entre dormido dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro. No pudo evitar sacar su celular sin quitar la mirada de él, le tomó una foto sin importar qué carajos dijera la gente con la que compartían el vagón.  
_

_Cuando Itachi bajó de su cuarto para recibir a Sasuke, esperaba todo menos esa mirada perdida y la sonrisa casi invisible que surcaba los labios del menor.  
_

El recorrido le duró apenas un parpadeo, la llovizna había parado. Cenó en un café que quedaba frente a la avenida principal y regresó al hotel, cerró los ojos y la imagen del pelirrojo quedó en su conciencia toda la noche.

Había puesto el despertador a las seis de la mañana, pero el cambio de horario le cayó de golpe y terminó levantándose dos horas después. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando llegó y se topó con la larguísima fila que esperaba por entrar a las Catacumbas. No era que le molestara tener que esperar —bueno, no tanto—, pero no le gustaba la idea de tener que tomar las fotos con tantas personas ahí, atravesándose en su camino o empujándolo por accidente mientras él enfocaba la cámara.

Suspiró y a regañadientes se formó. Se le hizo eterno el tiempo en que tardaba en moverse la fila, estuvo ahí por más de tres horas hasta que por fin llegó su turno.

El guardia cedió paso a él y unas cuantas personas más. Sasuke cruzó el umbral de una casa que realmente no parecía el lugar de entrada al famoso cementerio subterráneo. La fachada, de hecho, era muy rústica, hecha de piedra. Estaba a la esquina derecha de un extenso jardín; un caminito cruzaba por en medio de éste y a sus lados había bancas para descansar o pasar el rato. Sasuke pagó su boleto, pasó por el torniquete y empezó a descender por unas casi interminables escaleras de caracol.

Enciende su cámara una vez que está abajo, había leído un letrero donde prohibían las fotografías con flash. Quiso ser un buen samaritano y lo apagó antes de bajar, algo molesto porque así las fotos no saldrían con tanta resolución. Luego, cuando ve que nadie acata esa regla, manda al diablo todo y activa el flash.

El lugar es increíble sin duda, es como caminar por los pasillos de un castillo muy antiguo. El espacio en algunas partes es muy reducido. Hay algunos calabozos —o por lo menos, eso cree que son—, grabados en las paredes y muchos, muchos huesos.

Estos están acomodados por filas y columnas extensas; parecen ser los de las piernas y brazos. Arriba sólo hay una fila de cráneos y después más huesos. Toma varias fotos a los huesos y las inscripciones de las criptas.

No lo niega, el ambiente ahí se siente pesado, como si toda la melancolía de aquella época siguiera flotando en el aire. También es un lugar algo siniestro, a Sasuke no le gustaría estar ahí de noche y solo — ¿Y a quién?—, no después de haber visto _"Catacumbas"._

_Era un viernes por la tarde cuando Sasuke escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar repetidas veces. Se quitó los audífonos y se paró de la cama a la velocidad de la luz para ir a abrir la puerta. Miró al pelirrojo que le gustaba con una bolsa negra colgando en sus manos. Gaara no dijo nada, solo hizo al moreno a un lado y entró con toda libertad como si fuera su casa.  
_

_El de los ojos turquesa echó una mirada alrededor de la casa mientras dejaba la bolsa en la mesita frente al sillón._

_— ¿No hay nadie?— preguntó sentándose en el sofá, cruzando las piernas y clavando nuevamente la mirada en el Uchiha._

_Sasuke cerró la puerta.  
_

_—Mis padres llegan a las nueve del trabajo—dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo y se sentaba a su lado—. Itachi salió a una cita; ni siquiera creo que llegue a casa hasta mañana._

_—Bien— contestó Gaara tiempo después, desviando la mirada mientras, involuntariamente, un sonrojo crecía en sus mejillas porque Sasuke no le quitaba su penetrante mirada de encima._

_El moreno sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba cómo el pelirrojo caía poco a poco ante él. Se estiró hacia la mesita y tomó la bolsa negra._

_— ¿Catacumbas?— dijo después de sacar la película de la bolsa.  
_

_—Naruto me la prestó, dijo que se asustó tanto que tuvo que dormir con la luz encendida por una semana— habló Gaara. Miró como Sasuke observaba con detenimiento la portada, en esta se mostraba a una chica aterrada, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y su cabeza acomodada en el espacio que formaban estas con su pecho. Atrás habías calaveras amontonadas, iluminadas por una luz baja que les daba un aspecto tétrico. El pelirrojo soltó una risa burlona—. No me digas que te da miedo, Uchiha. _

_Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia él y le lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras soltaba un "¡Hmph!"_

_—Ya quisieras..._

_Y media hora después, el cuarto estaba en penumbra, iluminado sólo por la luz de la televisión. En el sillón estaban ambos chicos exageradamente juntos, pero cada uno era tan orgulloso como para dar el primer paso y abrazarse de una vez. Los dos pares de ojos estaban abiertos como platos, el tazón de botanas en la mesa medio vacío y a los vasos ya se les había acabado el refresco desde hace diez minutos.  
_

_De pronto, la chica de la película escuchó el gruñido de una bestia y se echó a correr. El asesino con cabeza de cabra salió de repente y a Sasuke casi se le escapa un grito. Por suerte pudo callarlo justo a tiempo y con discreción recobró la compostura. No iba a darle la satisfacción al pelirrojo de verlo asustado por una simple película.  
_

_El moreno apretaba los labios sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, pero no tanto como cuando, en la escena en la que el asesino está apunto de atrapar a la chica y ella intenta escalar la pared para meterse a un orificio, la mano de Gaara apretó la suya con fuerza.  
_

_Por instinto, corrió su mirada a un costado y se encontró con el taheño con los ojos atentos a la película, el pulgar de su mano libre pegado a sus labios y su cuerpo acercándose más y más a él. _

_Sintió un tirón en el estómago y forzó el agarre con su mano. Él también se acercó y recargó el mentón en la cabeza del pelirrojo. Esta vez no sólo iba a ocultar el miedo absurdo que le causaba la película por su orgullo, sino porque quería ser el único refugio para el pelirrojo que terminó acomodándose en su hombro._

No se va a París sin visitar el Museo de Louvre, y ésta vez Sasuke no perdería la oportunidad de aprovechar ese día al máximo, pues es bien sabido que es imposible recorrerlo todo en un solo día; ni siquiera en un mes. El Uchiha había puesto su alarma a las cinco de la mañana y ésta vez sí le hizo caso. Ahora se encuentra marcando en el folleto las esculturas, pinturas y antigüedades que más le llaman la atención para sus fotografías mientras espera en la fila para comprar el boleto.

No tarda más de quince minutos en conseguirlo y pasar por el torniquete. Adentro hay tantas cosas que ver y ni siquiera sabe por dónde comenzar. Duda entre qué pasillo elegir o por qué escalera subir, y es que todo se ve tan atractivo que en verdad le gustaría alargar el viaje lo suficiente para poder tomarle fotografía a todo. Iba a tomar el camino que su instinto le indicara, pero entonces paró en seco. No debía vacilar, él había venido principalmente por dos cosas: La Mona Lisa y La Venus de Milo.

Niega con la cabeza un par de veces y decide ir primeramente hacia la escultura. Tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar porque en el camino le tomó fotos con su celular a varias esculturas griegas. Y ahora, que se encuentra ante Venus, no puede sentirse sino privilegiado por estar en el mismo lugar que aquella increíble obra de arte.

Hay muchos turistas alrededor de ella, admirándola, tomando fotos o _selfies_ con ella. El moreno suspira profundamente y se acerca a contemplarla un momento. Tiene una sensación de cosquillas en el estómago al verla, ahí, a la original, sin brazos y semidesnuda, con los senos firmes y el trasero apenas descubriéndose de la manta que la cubre. Sasuke traga saliva y enfoca la cámara sin flash. Tomó varias fotos desde diferentes perspectivas, ya una vez en el hotel decidiría cuál se iría al álbum.

Sacó el folleto y miró la ficha de Venus, también llamada _"La Afrodita de Milos",_ que, sinceramente era la forma en la que más le gustaba llamarla, pues siempre había admirado la mitología griega. En específico —y por más cursi que pareciera— ella era su diosa favorita:

La diosa del amor.

_Un doce de Febrero por la tarde, Sasuke y Gaara se encontraban apoyados en una pared del salón del taller de arte, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos que hacía Deidara con la arcilla. El rubio estaba sumido en su trabajo, sus manos hábiles poco a poco formaban una pequeña réplica de Afrodita, copiando a la perfección los detalles de su cuerpo y su cabello. _

_— ¿Voy bien, Danna?— preguntó Deidara sin desconcentrarse de su trabajo._

_Sasuke y Gaara corrieron la mirada hacia el pelirrojo de ojos miel que sostenía la imagen de Venus en dirección al rubio._

_—Con que no la hagas explotar antes de tiempo, está bien mocoso—dijo este tranquilamente, formando una media sonrisa en los labios.  
_

_Deidara asintió eufóricamente. Se mordía la lengua mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban más y más en la escultura de arcilla. Tenía que salir perfecta para la exposición de arte en conmemoración al Día de San Valentín. Se había esforzado demasiado, pero siempre necesitaba la aprobación de Sasori para que se sintiera plenamente satisfecho con su trabajo.  
_

_—Estoy seguro de que les encantará, hum— comentó el rubio—. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?—se dirigió al Uchiha y al pelirrojo menor.  
_

_—No sé si es mi imaginación—comenzó a decir Gaara—. Pero según yo, Afrodita no tiene tan grandes los pechos._

_Sasuke rio por lo bajo y Sasori se ahogó la risa. Deidara le dedicó una mirada falsamente indignada._

_—Es la Diosa del Amor—dijo—. Es obvio que debe ser sexy._

_—Bien, quizá te den más puntos por eso—comentó Sasuke con algo de burla mientras se acercaba a verla. Deidara chasqueó la lengua._

_El de cabellos largos iba a decir algo, pero apenas y abrió la boca, el celular de Sasori comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su pantalón. Él dejó la imagen de Venus sobre la paleta de la banca en la cual estaba recargado y sacó el aparato. Por el pequeño sonrojo y mueca que hizo el Akasuna, Sasuke adivinó que se trataba de su hermano. _

_Sasori intercambió un par de palabras por el celular, colgó y se volteó hacia el moreno._

_—Tu hermano nos espera abajo—dijo en un tono bajo. Luego se volteó a Deidara—. Espero que tengas listo esto para mañana, mocoso— le pidió colgándose la mochila al hombro, recibiendo la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dio el rubio._

_— ¡Te voy a dejar callado con mi arte, hum!_

_Sasuke y Gaara se despidieron de con un ademán del oji azul._

_Para ese entonces, el cielo había sido decorado por tonos anaranjados, rojizos y amarillos. El sol se ocultaba poco a poco y su resplandor era tan hermoso que podría ser el escenario perfecto para darse un beso. Al pensar en eso, Sasuke tragó saliva, sonrojándose. Le echó una mirada discreta al pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado en silencio, siempre con la mirada clavada hacia al frente._

_Para ser sincero, no había dejado de pensar en cómo sería probar los labios de Gaara. ¿Serían dulces o agrios?, ¿Suaves? ¿Adictivos?, ¿Ardientes?  
_

_..._

_Se dio una bofetada mental y luego suspiró. Había pasado un mes desde que se declaró oficialmente enamorado de Gaara. Porque se dio cuenta de que las cosquillas en el estómago sólo aparecían estando a su lado, que el calor en su rostro no tenía nada que ver con la temperatura, sino con el simple hecho de que sus miradas se encontraran; que últimamente solo buscaba el momento en el que el pelirrojo se distrajera para poder tomarle una foto y que ese nudo en el estómago que lo hacía fruncir el ceño y gruñir entre dientes, sólo pasaba cuando alguien más trataba de entablar conversación con Gaara._

_Algo dentro de él le dijo que era el momento. Es decir, estaban a solas, Itachi y Sasori caminaban a unos metros apartados de ellos y el escenario era perfecto. Ambos se mantenían callados y sus manos se rozaban. Sólo tenía que abrir la boca y..._

_— ¿Crees que a Deidara le vaya bien en la exposición?— dijo de pronto. El pelirrojo lo miró sólo por un instante._

_—Considerando que Jiraiya-sensei es uno de los jueces, estoy seguro que sí.  
_

_Sasuke rio bajito._

_—Tienes razón...— miró hacia el lado contrario al pelirrojo—. Y, ¿Qué piensas sobre el Día de San Valentín?_

_Gaara pareció tensarse un poco, sus ojos se expandieron ante la pregunta. _

_—Creo que es una mierda— dijo encogiéndose de los hombros. Se mordió los labios—. La gente que en verdad se ama no necesita un día para demostrarse su amor, es algo que debería hacerse cotidianamente._

_El corazón del moreno dio un latido tan fuerte que sintió que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. Apretó los puños mientras una pequeña capa de sudor le cubría la blanca piel.  
_

_—Sabía que no eras nada superficial— comentó. Paró en seco, el pelirrojo al notarlo también lo hizo—. Entonces, si es algo que de puede hacer cualquier día del año, creo que...  
_

_— ¿Que qué?— preguntó Gaara frunciendo el ceño._

_El moreno se rascó la nuca, los nervios le comían hasta los huesos._

_—Pues, sobre nosotros— comenzó a vacilar—. Es que, creo que sería bueno...— tragó saliva tan alto que temió que el menor pudiera escucharlo. Tomó un impulso de valor y lo encaró—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

_Silencio. El moreno mantenía su mirada impasible, sentía como sus piernas flaqueaban y el cuerpo se le calentaba. Gaara pestañeó unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño hasta que esas arruguitas surcaron el puente de su nariz._

_Gruñó._

_— ¡Estúpido!— le gritó descolgándose la mochila con violencia mientras el moreno le miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, entre sorprendido y herido. Sacó de un bolsillo un corazón blanco de papel, lo arrugó y se lo aventó a Sasuke—. ¡Siempre arruinas todo, Uchiha!  
_

_Sasuke se quedó pasmado, viendo como el pelirrojo lanzaba una maldición y corría hasta alcanzar a Itachi y Sasori. El Uchiha menor tardó un poco en reaccionar, recogió el corazón y lo desdobló hasta que extendió la hoja.  
_

_Abrió aún más la mirada cuando vio un dibujo de él mismo sobre el papel hecho a lápiz de carbón. Se sonrojó de sobremanera, y sintió su corazón explotar cuando leyó el:  
_

_"No sé qué mierda me entró a la cabeza que hizo que me gustaras. Quiero que seas mi novio, Uchiha."  
_

_Cuando estuvieron solos, y después de varios insultos por parte del pelirrojo, Gaara le confesó bajito que él quería darle el corazón el día de San Valentín. El pelinegro le robó un beso en los labios y también una foto; la primera de ellos dos juntos._

Definitivamente, la sala de esculturas griegas era su favorita. Y es que no había parado de tomar fotos desde que llegó. Le fascinaba de sobremanera los detalles de las estatuas, la perfección de los bustos, los rostros. A muchas las había fotografiado más de una vez y hasta se quedaba momentos contemplándolas.

Por ejemplo, ahora.

Los ojos de color ébano no logran despegarse de la figura femenina que reposa sobre su lecho, boca abajo. Está tan llena de erotismo como muchas más a su alrededor, con la delgada sábana cubriéndole apenas lo necesario.

Tomó unas cuantas fotos más de ella y luego embozó una sonrisa. Esa posición en una mujer real era la debilidad de todo chico; pero no de él. Sasuke ya tenía a ese pelirrojo que lo dejaba embelesado infinitamente.

_Gaara tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventana del taxi, mirando con ojos entrecerrados las calles lluviosas y la luz de las luminarias ahuyentando la obscuridad del camino. A su lado, Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Le gustaba observarlo en esos momentos de silencio y tranquilidad, cuando el rostro del taheño se mantenía tan relajado y su expresión nula le daba ese algo que atraía al Uchiha cono una polilla a la luz. Tenía muchas ganas de acercarse, abrazarlo y robarle un beso en esos labios partidos por el frío, pero siempre tan suaves al contacto con los suyos.  
_

_Entraron a la casa del Uchiha. El moreno sabía que Gaara estaba especialmente cansado, no era especialmente apegado a las fiestas. Toda la familia y amigos del pelinegro se quedaron en la casa de su tío Madara a seguir la celebración de Año Nuevo, así que tendrían la casa libre solo por un rato más.  
_

_El pelirrojo caminó hacia la habitación de su novio y se recostó en la cama. Sasuke lo siguió por detrás. No se molestó en prender las luces.  
_

_—Nunca te había visto tan cansado—comentó Sasuke con una media sonrisa mientras se despojaba de su chamarra negra, arrojándola a quién sabe dónde._

_Gaara le miró desde su posición, frunciendo el ceño._

_—Ya te dije que no me gustan las fiestas, Uchiha—habló con voz gruesa, doblándose sobre la cama para tener una mejor perspectiva del moreno—. Sólo fui porque..._

_—Porque yo te lo pedí—completó riendo para sus adentros mientras el menor hacía un mohín.  
_

_—Tu padre me miró como si quisiera matarme—reclamó desde su lugar. Sasuke caminó hacia él y se sentó al borde de la cama—. Casi me clava el tenedor cuando le dijiste que éramos novios.  
_

_—Pues tú no fuiste muy amable que digamos—aseveró el moreno—. Lo mandaste al demonio sólo porque dijo que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí.  
_

_Gaara apretó los labios y desvió la mirada claramente molesto.  
_

_—Tsk, él no sabe nada—dijo con un hilito de voz tan delgado que el moreno tuvo que inclinarse un poco para escucharlo._

_—No creo que eso importe—confesó Sasuke encogiéndose de brazos. Gaara le dio toda su atención._

_— ¿¡Qué dices, idiota!?— se levantó de golpe, fulminándolo con la mirada— ¿¡Cómo mierda no quieres que me importe si~_

_—La única opinión que debería importarte en cuando a nuestra relación, es la mía._

_Y Gaara se quedó callado. Miró al pelinegro con los ojos bien abiertos, intentando ocultar el sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas de porcelana. Frunció el ceño y dejó caerse de nuevo en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada._

_Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se levantó, caminó hacia el armario y sacó una playera color vino._

_—Quítate esa ropa mojada—le dijo a Gaara lanzando la prenda, que cayó en la cabeza del pelirrojo cuando éste intentaba levantarse—. Y ponte esto._

_El Uchiha no esperó ninguna respuesta de su novio y entró al baño. Sé quitó la camisa, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Se talló los ojos, estaban algo rojos por el cansancio, pero nada que un poco de agua no arreglara. Luego se lavó los dientes, dio media vuelta y cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó pasmado, parado como estatua y sus ojos abiertos de par en par._

_Es que Sasuke nunca había visto a Gaara desnudo, y hay que admitir que tenerlo frente a él, ahí con el pecho descubierto y dormido boca abajo, era demasiado tentador. La playera que le había prestado estaba doblada a la orilla de la cama y su ropa mojada también, solo que hecha bolita, el moreno tomó todo y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche mientras se subía en la cama._

_—Gaara...—susurró en su oído. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca, pero no abrió los ojos. Sasuke se acomodó a su lado y le pasó una mano por la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él—. Oye, Gaara, estaba pensando que no falta mucho para cumplir un año desde que estamos juntos y...—pausó un poco, moviendo la nariz como si fuera un perrito porque los cabellos de Gaara le hacían cosquillas en la cara—. En todo ese tiempo nunca hemos... Hecho na~  
_

_De un momento a otro, y con un movimiento rápido, el pelirrojo se había puesto encima de él, sorprendiéndolo. Sus piernas se acomodaron firmemente encerrando la cadera del moreno; los ojos turquesa se clavaron fijamente en los del color de la noche.  
_

_—Eso es porque tú siempre te tardas idiota—le dijo, con el ceño fruncido, acercándose más al moreno hasta que sus narices se juntaron—. Y yo soy el que tengo que dar el primer paso.  
_

_Rompió la distancia, plantó sus labios en los de Sasuke y ambos comenzaron un festín de sabores. Ambas lenguas se encargaron de penetrar la boca ajena simultáneamente. Sasuke se dejó llevar y las manos se le escaparon por el cuerpo del menor. Era increíblemente suave su piel, el Uchiha no dudo en recorrerla toda, desde la espalda hasta por debajo de los pantalones; ahí donde sólo en sueños podía tocar._

_La ropa había desaparecido, ambos cuerpos hacían fricción entre la penumbra de la habitación. Entre susurros, jadeos y besos, Sasuke logró que Gaara se pusiera debajo de él y se hundió en su interior soltando un gemido repleto de placer. Se movieron sincronizadamente, como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes._

_A la llegada del orgasmo cada uno gritó el nombre del otro a los cuatro vientos y terminaron abrazados en la cama, jadeando e intentando recobrar la respiración._

_—Uchiha— mustió el pelirrojo, levantando la mirada hacia el moreno._

_—Dime, "Granadita".  
_

_Gaara frunció el ceño y sonrió de medio lado.  
_

_—Felíz Año Nuevo.  
_

_A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se había levantado a darse una ducha. Cuando salió del baño y miró a Gaara desnudo, boca abajo y con la delgada sábana cubriéndole sólo el trasero, no pudo evitar tomarle una foto. Y, claro, después lo volvió a hacer suyo.  
_

El tiempo se le acababa, pero Sasuke se sentía plenamente satisfecho. Después de fotografiar los Campos Elíseos, pasó a comprarse un frapuccino en una cafetería cercana y comenzó a caminar por la cuidad, mirando de un lado a otro las tiendas de ropa y repostería. Frunció el ceño un poco recordando su itinerario. Lo único que falta por visitar es la Catedral de Notre Dame y la Torre Eiffel. Le quedan exactamente dos días; uno para cada visita.

Y ahora nuevamente se encuentra recargado en uno de los puentes del Cena, mirando fijamente el agua correr y reflejar su rostro. Suspira, aunque no sabe si de cansancio, de alivio o alguna otra cosa. Es que le hubiera gustado tener más días para poder disfrutar más de París, pero por otro lado, no cree poder soportar más tiempo separado de Gaara. Sasuke se ha dado cuenta de lo cursi que se volvió desde que ama al pelirrojo, y se sorprende de lo mucho que puede hacer el taheño en él sin siquiera intentarlo. Normalmente Sasuke siempre está serio, es orgulloso, soberbio y egocéntrico; pero nada más se trata de Gaara y llega a ser el hombre más celoso, romántico, terco y tierno del mundo. La relación que ellos tienen es muy extraña a los ojos de muchos. Sus amigos a veces piensan que se odian mutuamente, por la cantidad de peleas sinsentido que tienen, pero después de un rato los encuentran besándose fogosamente en una esquina apartada de todos.

Se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor y hasta entonces notó los millones de candados que tapizan las paredes del puente. Ah, ya había escuchado del Puente de los Candados antes, pero francamente no era algo que tuviera en mente para visitar. Se supone que si una pareja quiere que su amor dure una eternidad, deben escribir sus iniciales en el candado y cerrarlo en los barrotes del puente mientras comparten un beso.

Es superficial, sí, pero también es algo muy tierno, piensa Sasuke mirando los candados. Por un momento, le llega a la cabeza la loca idea de poner uno él mismo, con las iniciales de él y Gaara. El beso obviamente era algo imposible, pero bastaría con que el candado estuviera ahí.

Luego se rio. Se lanzó una burla a sí mismo porque sabía que si el pelirrojo estuviera ahí, le hubiera llamado idiota por pensar en cosas tan cursis.

_El amor es un tema difícil de tratar, normalmente ellos evitaban hablar se ello, pero esa noche había sido diferente. Estaba nevando, Sasuke se había sentado con Gaara en una de las bancas del parque donde lo llevaba Itachi de niño. Ambos estaban bien envueltos en sus abrigos, bufandas y gorros, y pese a eso seguían sintiendo el viento helado acariciándoles las mejillas.  
_

_La conversación había empezado por un tema que no tenía nada que ver con el amor: el arte. La cosa fue que, durante del tiempo en que ambos chicos esperaban con Sasori en el taller de arte a que Itachi saliera de clases, habían tenido que lidiar con otra pelea del Akasuna con Deidara. Sasuke y Gaara sabían que de nada servía tratar de interferir, así que se quedaron callados, escuchándolos.  
_

_Que si el arte era efímera, que si era eterna... El tema se les quedó grabado en el cerebro hasta después, cuando Sasori e Itachi los habían dejado porque el pelirrojo de ojos miel tenía que atender su tienda de marionetas y exigía llevarse al Uchiha mayor consigo. _

_Y bueno, tras más de media hora sentados ahí, fueron distorsionando el tema hasta toparse con el amor. La pregunta era la misma por la que siempre se peleaban Sasori y Deidara: ¿Efímero o eterno?_

_Gaara hablaba de algo instantáneo, Sasuke de algo que dura para siempre._

_—Estás mal— exclamó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido—. Si dos personas en verdad se aman su amor dura toda la eternidad._

_El pelirrojo lo miraba seriamente, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas debido al frío de la nevada. Abrió la boca, pero Sasuke no pudo ver porque la bufanda de Gaara lo cubría hasta media nariz._

_—Eres un idiota si crees eso— prorrumpió con su voz tan apacible como si no le importara nada—. El amor no dura una eternidad, es algo que con el tiempo morirá.  
_

_El moreno apretó la mirada y tragó saliva. Escuchar eso le había hecho un hueco en el estómago. Apretó los labios en una fina línea, preguntándose si en verdad el pelirrojo creía que el amor entre ambos algún día terminaría.  
_

_— ¡El amor dura para siempre!— aseveró elevando el tono de su voz—. ¡Si el sentimiento es verdadero, estoy seguro de que es eterno!  
_

_—Es una mentira—dijo con simpleza el pelirrojo—. El amor siempre muere._

_Sasuke se quedó quieto, queriendo hacer una mueca. Era verdad entonces, el amor de Gaara se acabaría y él terminaría siendo un recuerdo para el taheño enterrado en algún rincón de su memoria. Se mordió el labio por el coraje que de daba saber eso. Y es que, entonces su relación no tenía ningún sentido; es decir, ¿para qué seguir intentándolo cuando de todas formas saben que en algún momento se dejarán? Puede que Sasuke pensara como todo un romántico soñador, pero en verdad creía que el amor que le tenía a Gaara era capaz de trascender la muerte. Y si el taheño no lo consideraba así..._

_—Entonces, si yo muero, ¿tu amor también desaparecerá?— le costó horrores preguntar con ese nudo en el estómago. Desvió la mirada, su corazón latía a la velocidad de la luz._

_Gaara abrió los ojos como platos. Hubo silencio por un largo rato y el moreno se sentía cada vez más impotente. Sentía esa mirada turquesa clavada en su figura como la de un gato que vigila su presa, pero no quería encararlo, ¡Tenía miedo! Por más ridículo que se oiga, el pelinegro tenía miedo de mirar a Gaara y escuchar lo que diría._

_—Sí, desaparecerá porque es efímero—confesó firmemente y esta vez el moreno se vio obligado a encararlo. Los ojos le bailaban dentro de las cuencas, hacía todo lo posible para no demostrar que el otro lo había herido. El pelirrojo suspiró—. Tú no eres inmortal, ¿sabes? Eres mi amor y eres tan efímero como cualquiera.  
_

_El corazón del Uchiha le golpeó con fuerza el pecho y tomó al menor entre sus brazos.  
_

_—Eres un idiota—susurraron ambos al unísono._

La vista es increíble desde arriba, en espacial de noche. La verdad es que le dan ganas de quedarse ahí todo el tiempo del mundo, contemplando las millones de lucecitas naranjas, rojas y amarillas que iluminan la nocturna cuidad de París. Las fotos fuera y dentro de la Torre Eiffel están tomadas; su trabajo está hecho. Ahora se toma un momento para sí mismo desde allá arriba. El aire nocturno le golpea el rostro él hace un mohín hasta que pase. A su lado, hay muchas parejas tomadas de la mano, besándose y abrazándose —o todas al mismo tiempo—. Sonríe al pensar que Gaara le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago si tratara de besarlo y pegársele como chicle en lo alto de la torre. Y a pesar de eso, ¡Cómo le gustaría tenerlo a su lado! En ese lugar tan famoso y hermoso, con esa vista, le valdría una mierda si el pelirrojo intentaba golpearlo; él lo besaría.

Suspiró y elevó la comisura de sus labios, dando media vuelta para bajar y esperar el elevador. Mañana tenía su vuelo de regreso a Japón y no se arriesgaría a quedarse dormido.

Para muchos, París es uno de los lugares más bellos del mundo, pero para Sasuke era diferente. Él pertenecía a lado de Sabaku no Gaara, el chico que amaba, que adoraba, que a veces _"amodiaba"_, a quien le había tomado más fotos que ninguna otra cosa en su vida, pero que las mantenía escondidas en una caja debajo de su cama porque era tan egoísta como para compartir esa belleza plasmada con el mundo. Porque hasta el infierno podría convertirse en el lugar más bello del mundo, si Gaara estaba a su lado.

_—Cualquier lugar del mundo puede ser menos desagradable, si tú estás conmigo, Uchiha._

* * *

¬¬U Yo sé que me quedó extraño, siempre tengo ideas raras y fumadad u.u

xDD Ok, no... Bueno, sí, pero en fin...

¡Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito! x3 Eso pondría a mi kokoro SasuGaaístico a bailar nwn

Ammm, se nota que me gusta el SasoDei xD amgg y también Ita y Saso :3 Ok no (:


End file.
